


Suicide

by snakesnail666



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakesnail666/pseuds/snakesnail666
Summary: It was all Gabriel fault for her death, but he didn’t realise...
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

She stood atop the Eiffel Tower, the wind flowing Through her blue hair. She stared down to the ground. It was so far away.  
“Mayura!” She heard someone yell.  
She turned her head to see Cat noir standing there.  
“Mayura! Don’t jump!”  
She thought about it for a second then turned back to face off the edge.

A cold chill ran down Cat Noirs spine as he saw Mayura put her arms out. She turned to him and smiled her evil smile. She put a foot back to have it hang off the edge. Cat noir froze, then ran after her, in hopes of catching her before she jumped.  
Mayura leaned back and fell down. She felt she would finally be free, with nobody to stop her or save her. It would finally be over. She would finally be free.

“Nooooooo! Mayura!” Cat noir shrieked as he watched her fall. “Nathalie...” He knew her identity after seeing her detransform a few days earlier. 

Nathalie was gone... The only parent that cares about him was gone. Cat noir stood at the ledge where Mayura once stood. A tear ran down his cheek. He sighed and turned around and went back home. Hopefully it was just a dream... just a dream...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel doesn’t realise what he has done, and thinks all is alright

Gabriel texted Nathalie telling her to come back, not realising that she’s gone. He paced back and forth impatiently, continuously texting her in hopes of her noticing. It was getting late so he decided to get to bed, thinking she had gone home.

Cat noir jumped through his window and into his room.   
“Plagg, claws in.”  
Adrien collapses onto his bed in tears. He hid under the covers.  
Plagg watched from the other side of the room at the window. He flew over to adrien and sat on the bed.  
“Are you alright kid?”  
Adrien rolled over and curled up facing away from him.  
Plagg sighed and flew to the window and stared out the window.

The next morning Gabriel went back to work. Nathalie still wasn’t at work, though she was meant to be in his office over an hour ago. He called her and it went straight to voicemail. He was getting irritated now. 

Adrien walked up to his dads office door. He pushed it open and peered in to see his dad standing at the same point in the room, in front of the painting of his mom.  
“Father?”  
Gabriel looked to the door and saw his son standing here.  
“I have to tell you something...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is adrien gonna say? Will he reveal his identity or break the news to his dad?


End file.
